


For The Gods Have Fashioned Us For Love

by NeferNeferNefer



Series: For the Gods Have Fashioned Us for Love [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Aftermath, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeferNeferNefer/pseuds/NeferNeferNefer
Summary: The end of the world has been canceled and the two young lovers are left to explore their feelings for each other.One-shot.





	For The Gods Have Fashioned Us For Love

> "What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms . . . Or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the Gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy."
> 
> \- George R.R. Martin

After returning from mount Olympus, a great feast was held to honor the heroic deeds of Hercules. The Muses had praised his courage in their songs and Zeus, the lord of Gods and his own Father, had hung his picture in the stars, turning Phil's irrational dream into reality.

Hercules himself scoffed at the idea. Sure, he had stopped the Titans with the help of his Father and other Gods, but in his eyes, the true hero was Meg. Meg, who had given her life in order to save him. She had done all that, knowing that Hercules himself had just few moments before pushed her aside, declining to listen to her.

Both Meg and Hercules himself had been swept away by the festive crowd and Hercules hadn't seen Meg for a while. Even more so, he had not been able to talk to her properly just between the two of them after announcing his decision to remain on Earth to live with her.

_'Where is she?'_ He wondered as he pushed his way through the crowd. Everybody wanted to compliment him, slap his shoulder, while becoming more and more intoxicated by the strong spiced wine. He absently nodded, and replied something in return, as he continued his search for Meg through the swarming mass of people who had invaded his mansion for the evening being.

As he spotted Phil, he decided to ask him, even though judging by the redness of his cheeks, his coach had already consumed more wine than would be advisable. Phil was in the middle of boasting with one of his student's heroic deeds, without a doubt.

"- An' then I said…" Phil slurred as he vividly demonstrated something with his hands, wine from his goblet sloshing all over.

"Phil, have you seen Meg?" Hercules cut through.

"O'? I think the dame w's going to the balcony…" Phil pointed somewhere towards the balcony.

"Why dontcha join us for a drink…?" Phil continued, but his pupil was already gone. He shook his head in defeat and returned to his story.

Meanwhile, Hercules had successfully navigated himself to the balcony. And true enough, he saw a familiar figure leaning to the railing. She was looking at the sky and judging by the line of her shoulders, Hercules could tell that Meg was feeling pensive.

He quietly approached her from behind, but she had obviously already taken notice of him as she suddenly started to speak: "I was just looking at the stars. There's a nice view from here, I'm really liking this new constellation Zeus just created."

"I like the view too, but for other reasons," Hercules replied without thinking, feeling a blush rising to color his cheeks as he realized what his comment insinuated.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Meg turned her head to look back at him, playful smile on her lips.

"The most beautiful sight I ever seen," Hercules had reached her and gently placed his arms around Meg's waist from the behind. Meg leaned eagerly against his chest, a small smile playing on her lips as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his bigger ones.

Hercules let out an almost inaudible sigh. He still felt a bit nervous not to cross any boundaries with Meg: it was obvious that in the past she had her share of relationship issues. Because of that, Hercules was even more relieved to find out that she obviously welcomed his presence – and his touch judging by the eager way she leaned against him. A smile played on Hercules' lips: this was Heaven, nothing on Earth or Olympus could offer anything better than holding the woman he loved safe and sound in his arms.

"You do know that Aphrodite is kind of jealous of her own reputation? I don't think she would approve of you calling a mortal prettier than she is, even if you two are related," Meg playfully teased him.

"I'm simply stating the fact, Aphrodite will just have to deal with it," Hercules replied to her as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. Meg sighed with satisfaction and momentarily chose to enjoy the moment.

"Shouldn't the great hero himself attend the party that is being held in his honor?" Meg asked as she pressed closer against him.

"Oh, I think Phil's got it covered. Besides, if you ask my opinion, I think you're the biggest hero here," Hercules told her gently.

Hearing what Hercules had just told her, Meg was shaken out of her reverie. She shook her head as she sighed: "Hercules… I don't see myself as a hero of any sort. I should have told you about Hades a long time ago."

"Shh, we don't have to talk about Hades or any of that right now. Besides, I don't hold that against you. Meg, you gave your life in order to save mine. I should have listened to you back at the stadium…" Hercules replied, but Meg continued to shake her head.

"No, you had every right to be angry with me. I just wanted you to know, that when I made the deal with Hades, I became basically his slave. I didn't want to do anything to hurt you and before, when we were together, I wasn't acting," Meg turned to face him.

_'She still doubts that I would hold resentment against her, after all she has done?'_ Hercules wondered as he studied Meg's serious face and saw the genuine worry in her eyes. He felt his heart ache for this woman before him. She was so beautiful: both inside and outside. If only she could see it herself.

He acted by his instinct, doing the one thing that seemed like a right thing to prove her worries wrong: He kissed her, and Meg quietly sighed against his mouth, leaning against him and deepening the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, they both felt breathless.

"Meg… You don't have to apologize. I'm just so happy to have you here," Hercules gently ran his fingers on her cheek.

A loud laughter coming from inside woke them both back to reality and reminded them of the partying crowd residing at the mansion.

"Gods, they're so loud", Hercules laughed awkwardly.

"Party like it's the end of the world. Oh yeah, it almost was!" Meg replied and Hercules shook his head as he laughed. _'Good to see that she still got that sarcastic humor of hers.'_

"You wanna go back inside?" Hercules asked as he took her hands in his.

Meg shook her head and replied: "I'm sorry to be such a downer, it's your party after all, but I came outside, because I don't know if I can't handle that much of a crowd right now. Long day, kind of."

"You don't have to be sorry Meg, I actually do feel the same. Maybe it's better for us to call it a night?" Hercules offered.

"You don't think we'll be missed?" Meg asked as they witnessed another booming fit of laughter coming from inside of the villa.

"Nope, I don't think they'll even notice we'll be missing," Hercules let out a small laughter as he shook his head.

"Come, I'll show you the way", Hercules took Meg's hand and gently urged her to follow him. Meg was actually quite impressed how swiftly Hercules was able to move while avoiding other people as he navigated their way through the intoxicated celebrators. On the other hand, he WAS a hero and a demigod after all, so it had to do something with that, Meg concluded with a small smile playing on her lips.

As they finally arrived to a quiet hallway away from the crowd, Hercules showed her a large room dominated by a grand bed. Judging by the armors and other battle-garments decorating the room, it had to be the bedroom of Hercules himself.

"Wow, that's one massive bed", Meg whistled as she took in her surroundings.

Hercules had remained at the doorway of the room. After hearing Meg's remark, he let out a small awkward laugh, switching from one foot to another. 'Should I go or should I stay', he wondered.

Meg seemed to be oblivious to his inner battle as she pulled of her sandals and then started to remove her chiton.

As Hercules saw she was only left in her small undergarments, he felt his cheeks burning.

"I, I think I better leave you, so you can get some re-rest…" He muttered as he turned away to leave the room. But before he could do that, he felt tugging on his right arm.

He turned to see Meg, who had a serious look on her beautiful face.

"Stay here with me? Please?"

Hercules swallowed loudly, as he took in the way she looked. Her beauty would drive any man mad with lust. He could make out the outlines of her petite yet curvy body underneath the thin layer of cotton covering her torso.

"Meg, I don't want to take advantage of you…" He started, but his speech was cut short by Meg placing a finger on his lips.

"You won't take advantage of me. I want this. I want you. I love you," She replied as she came closer to him.

Hercules suddenly crashed his lips against hers, kissing her more hungrily than ever before. The words she had just told him were playing inside his mind. A part of him knew that the most honorable thing to do would be leaving and letting Meg rest. But the other part of him, the one which craved for her love, was on the winning side. How often had he dreamed of hearing something like that, and coming from her before anyone else? How often had he dreamed of touching her, being able to love her? How could he turn away, when she obviously wanted the same? They had come so close to losing each other (for a moment, he had lost her), so for once he decided to do what he craved the most. He had already wasted so much time: why should anymore of their precious time together go to waste?

He lifted Meg gently, never pulling apart from their kiss and gently placed her atop of his bed. With trembling fingers he started to remove his garments, but he was stopped by Meg's nimble fingers that reached out to undress him. After he too was left in his undergarments, she pulled him in for a kiss. He moved to top of her as she deepened her kiss. He felt such deep desire rising from within himself that it surprised him with its intensity and unfamiliarity. Sure, he had seen certain type of dreams sometimes (especially since he had met Meg), but passion, hunger this deep, was something he hadn't experienced before. He groaned as he felt his undergarments becoming awkwardly tight and he tried to pull away with shame. He didn't want scare her, or dishonor her, or…

"Meg…" He started, but Meg gently tugged him back for another kiss, running her hands in his hair as she pulled him closer.

"Shh, I'll show you how, Wonderboy. It's okay, just trust me," Meg smiled, almost shyly and motioned him to move. Awkwardly he shifted away, but he was taken aback as Meg suddenly straddled him from his waist and bend down to kiss him. He felt the delicious friction of their bodies as she pressed herself against him. He groaned as he kissed her back, her slick tongue feeling its way inside his mouth. He felt his member throbbing painfully inside his undergarments.

Meg seemed to notice his uneasiness (or maybe she noticed something else) as she rose and pulled away her own undergarments without saying a word. Hercules felt his breath hitch. _'She is simply stunning, there are no words for how beautiful she is.'_

He placed his hand gently in her hair and pulled her hair down. Her rich, auburn hair came cascading down on her back and on her breasts.

"By Gods, you are so beautiful, Meg", he breathed out. How could anyone, a mortal or a God, be as beautiful as she was?

She looked at him smiling almost shyly and she leaned closer to him.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Wonderboy", she smirked as she ran her delicate hands across his broad chest. This time, it was Hercules who pulled her down for a kiss. He felt how Meg lifted her hips, and tugged at his undergarments. Getting the hint, he helped her remove them, leaving them both completely naked. As Meg pulled away from the kiss, he felt her taking his shaft in her hands.

In one swift motion, she placed all of his engorged member inside of her. She let out a small breath as she felt his shaft, filling her deliciously. _'Oh yes.'_

Hercules let out a groan, feeling his member pulsating inside her warm, welcoming wetness. Then she begun moving her hips, first slowly, riding on his member. The pleasure Hercules felt, he had no words for it. He closed his eyes, breathing harshly. His hands roamed on Meg's hips and then on her full breasts moving in the synchronized rhythm of her body.

Meg's eyes were closed and her hands were still on Hercules' chest, drawing circles there. Her full lips were open and her breathing was becoming faster.

"Meg…" Hercules groaned as he pulled her down for kiss. The throbbing in his member, he knew that he wouldn't last very long if she continued to do what she was doing to him. But he wanted to bring as much pleasure as possible for her as well. So he quickly shifted their positions without breaking their unison.

He was now laying on top of her and after the all-consuming kiss, he whispered against her lips: "I love you Meg. Can I…?"

Meg let out a small, throaty laugh. He still wanted to ask her permission after what she had just done to him?

"I'm all yours, Wonderboy", she whispered. Her smile was not a shy but seductive one, and Hercules moved to thrust inside of her. They both groaned and Meg let her head roll back from the pleasure. Encouraged by her reaction, Hercules continued to move inside her and following the age-old rhythm of love-making.

His thrusts became faster and faster and he felt stars swimming behind his eyelids. Meg moaned and writhed under him, speaking incoherent words of lust. The noises she was making only increased his own lust as he heard her whimper things like: "By Gods, don't stop, don't stop. Oh by the all-mighty Gods, Wonderboy." He felt his own climax nearing and as he felt her convulse, he reached his own peak. His last coherent thought before he surrendered to the oblivion was: _'THIS is the real heaven, even Olympus can't compete in all its glory with this.'_

Afterwards Meg was laying against his chest, they both sweaty and dirty because of the day's events, but they couldn't bring themselves to care.

"By Gods…" Hercules sighed, his head still reeling from what had happened. He had given up his place on mount Olympus, but he hardly could remember any of that: making love for the first time with this incredible woman in his arms seemed like a much bigger deal.

"Okay, so it seems like you truly are a son of Gods, I'll give you that," Meg teased him as she reached to kiss him. He chuckled against her mouth and kissed her eagerly back. He pulled back as he felt something in him stirring once again. Not that he didn't want her anymore, but there was something bothering him.

"How are you Meg? Are you good? Was it… Good enough?" He looked at her in concern and gently ran his hand in her hair. She understood his worries and the thoughts running in his mind. _'Did I hurt you? Was I good enough? Were you as satisfied as I was?'_

"Wonderboy, let's just say that you really live up to that name. By Gods," she muttered as she shook her head. And she wasn't exaggerating, the pleasure she had just experienced was something completely new for her as well. But even more than that, she had never felt as loved and as cherished as she felt in his arms.

"Just warning you though: I might want a re-run of that," Meg swatted him playfully on his shoulder.

"Well, you're lucky to know, demigods are known for their stamina", Hercules replied with a smile and Meg laughed, but her laughter was quickly quieted down by his kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the next morning arrived, Meg was completely spent and happy in Hercules' arms until someone came crashing through the door.

"C'mon kid, gotta go, press is waiting… Oi!" Phil exclaimed and moved his hands to cover his eyes as he noticed that his pupil wasn't alone.

"Phil! You can't come charging in here like that!" Herc's face was red all-over: even the tips of his ears were red. Meg tried her best to stifle her own laughter: thankfully their most intimate parts were covered by the sheets.

"Didn't think you would have it in you boy. Hpmh, you must be partly a siren, missus," Phil muttered as he tried to look at anything but them.

"Phil!" still awkward Hercules exclaimed, but Meg simply laughed.

"Don't get me wrong boy, I'm kinda proud of you. Thought you'd play good and honorable for a longer time", Phil replied as he turned to leave. "And remember: press is waiting! Homer from _The Greekly World News_ wants to know who's the chick you were smooching with during the celebration!" He yelled before leaving.

"Well, that was romantic," Meg noted drily. Hercules only groaned in response.

"Awww, come on, it would have been worse if he came earlier on," Meg tried to cheer him up and Hercules seemed to consider her comment.

"Well, you've got a point there. But I think I agree with Phil in one thing," Hercules replied as he pulled Meg for another kiss.

"Mhm. What. Would. That. Be?" Meg asked him between their kisses.

"Are you sure you're not at least partly a siren?" Hercules smirked at her, and for a moment, Meg was actually impressed. She didn't know he had it in him.

"Ha, very funny, you big lug!" Meg swatted at him playfully, but Hercules simply laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Meg."

"I love you too, Wonderboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first Hercules fanfiction ever (which is quite incredible, considering that it is my favorite movie of all times). Please be kind! I do plan to publish more Hercules fanfics, at least one-shots or maybe even a longer story? (Because Hercules fandom needs more love!) I'd just love to explore the world of Hercules the TV series as well, including playing with the characters of Icarus and Cassandra.  
> We'll see, in the meanwhile, take care you guys!


End file.
